Luste Teuber
Luste Teuber (RKS005 Fünf) is a heroine from Rosenkreuzstilette who has a passion for playing games and having fun, and pictures herself as a hero of justice. In Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel, she is listed as either ??? or Heroe?, but still retains her real name. She is voiced by Hazumi Homura. Appearance Luste is a scantily-clad young girl dressed in a black bikini and black collar who sports orange hair with a pair of small ahoges to the sides of her hair, as well as green eyes. She wears black elbow gloves and tights with white shoes, and has small black wings with light green insides and has a brown cross with a red gemstone embedded in it, worn on her chest. Around her wrist, she wears large, white oval-like rings that float around them. In Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel, her bikini is slightly more revealing, and she wears a black scarf, an orange visor, and metal gloves. Personality Luste is a cheerful, simple-minded, easygoing, and optimistic young girl who always lives in the present. She imagines herself as a hero of justice, despite being the one smashing everything in sight, which she doesn't seem to mind. She's rather attached to Spiritia Rosenberg, but is nevertheless self-centered. For some reason, she loves to drink tomato juice. Relationships Spiritia Rosenberg Luste has deep admiration for Tia, whom she often sees as her playmate. When the two meet each other, Luste will often play games with her, often making her into the "bad guy." Dolis Warmind Luste acts as Dolis Warmind's superior, whom she takes orders from. Despite that, Dolis, as with the other members of RKS, doesn't seem to see her as fit or organized, and tends to call her an idiot, but Luste doesn't seem to mind being called an idiot anyway, as, in her words, "it takes one to know one." Abilities Luste's ability is Lustatem, which lets her condense wind energy into orange blades of wind that she can fire throughout the air in whatever direction she pleases. She is also capable of leaping higher than a standard human being, and can fly thanks to her small wings. Role Rosenkreuzstilette Luste was thrilled to see Tia after she had gotten back from her six-month training in the Black Forest. She wanted to play with her, saying that smashing buildings was fun and that she was the hero that would beat the "evil empire" as she called the Holy Empire. After Tia won, she reminded Luste to never smash any more buildings again, to which Luste complied. She was later among the members of RKS who all happily reunited with Tia after her triumphant return from her final battle against Iris. Rosenkreuzstilette Grollschwert When Grolla Seyfarth came into her territory, Luste was wondering what she was doing there. Grolla told her to stop what she was doing, but all Luste wanted was to play some more. Grolla called her an idiot and she replied, "Ah! It takes one to know one!" Grolla decided to discipline her through battle, and after victory, she told her to get out and reflect on her actions. When Luste appeared to cry a little, Grolla believed she hadn't disciplined her enough, but Luste quickly apologized to her for the trouble and left. Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel When Freudia Neuwahl investigated the reactivation of the Sky Fortress Sleipnir, she found Luste playing her "boring" old games again. After battle, Luste refused to go to the aid in slowing the progress of the church army, despite having been ordered/pleaded by Sichte Meister to aid Grolla. Finding no other means, Freu told Luste in her "coaxing voice" that the bad people were coming to persecute the people of the land and asked her if it was more heroine-like to save those people when they needed her help the most. Luste agreed and immediately left. She, along with the rest of RKS, happily reunited with Tia, Freu, and their fairy friends. Gallery Grp0508225655.jpg|Group picture featuring Luste and Spiritia. Rks-ch-luste.png|Rosenkreuzstilette Rks02 luste.jpg Luste icon1.png|Luste's Twitter icon Trivia *Her name comes from the German word "Lust", which means desire. It is also derived from the word Lust, which describes one of the Seven Deadly Sins, as suggested by her scantily-clad appearance. Her surname comes from Klaus Teuber, the award-winning German designer of the well-known board game Settlers of Catan, among others. *She is a reference to Metal Man from Mega Man 2. Her weapon, Lustatem, is based on his Metal Blade, and her doppelganger at Iris Stage 3 can also be defeated in two hits with her own weapon, just like how Metal Man can be defeated in two hits by his own Metal Blade. *She has similar traits to Flandre Scarlet from Touhou and Lilica Felchenerow from Arcana Heart. All three characters are playful and mischievous. **Her Game Over screen in the first game parodies Flandre on the box art of Touhou 06: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. *In Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel, her attack pattern during her first phase is an amalgamation of ProtoMan's attack patterns from Mega Man 3 and 7. *In one of the screenshots from Freudenstachel's April Fool's site, Luste was shown wearing black sunglasses and a yellow scarf similarly to ProtoMan. Her final design in Freudenstachel still bears a resemblance to ProtoMan himself. **A fan mod was in production that would allow players to play as "Hero of Justice" Luste as seen on the April Fool's site, although an April Fool's joke was posted making them believe the mod was already released. The status of the mod is unknown, most likely abandoned. *When Grolla uses up her last life against her, she states that she's the strongest, which is a reference to Cirno from the Touhou series. Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Elementals Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Humanoid Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes